Descubierto
by Sucubos
Summary: El cuarto año en Hogwarts guarda muchas sopresas, Hermione está apunto de descubrirlas de manera inesperada...


Hermione lo sabía, no podía creer que como mínimo, si no algún profesor, al menos Harry y Ron no se dieran cuenta de los síntomas de la poción multijugos. Y esos síntomas los presentaba el supuesto profesor Moody, y digo supuesto porque todo lo que se le mete entre ceja y ceja a Hermione; difícilmente se le va.

Esos extraños tics de repente, a los cuales ponía fin con esa misteriosa bebida. Definitivamente nuestra protagonista estaba segura que era multijugos. Y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo...

Era media noche, y Hermione, aunque parezca raro, estaba fuera de su sala común. Con la intención de descubrir que contenía el liquido de esos frascos que siempre llevaba encima el supuesto Moody.

Desde luego es bastante tedioso describir desde el inicio del fic unos pasillos que ya todos conocemos, así que mientras nuestra protagonista va en camino al despacho de moody permitidme que os de la bienvenida a esta historia. Como bien sabréis no me pertenece nada: ni el lugar, ni los personajes... solo moveré los hilos y daré un par de vueltas de tranca dejando volar mi imaginación. Espero sinceramente que disfrutéis del fic. La calificación del mismo, puede llegar a variar o no. Ya que ni yo misma estoy segura de cómo se desenvolverán las cosas.

Sería poco lógico suponer que a Hermione la pillaron en el despacho del "profesor Moody" esa noche y que también consiguió averiguarlo todo, ya que entonces el fic acabaría mucho antes de lo previsto. No, todos sabemos que Hermione es mucho mas inteligente que eso. Nunca se dejaría pillar tan facilmente.

Al fin nuestra protagonista llegó al despacho. Abrió con cautela la puerta y entró sigilosamente, examinó el lugar con detenimiento. Era extraño que hiciera tanto calor ahí dentro, se sentía un ambiente extraño. Empezó a buscar, con sumo cuidado para no hacerse notar. Escritorio, estanterías y algún que otro baúl... Tanto trabajo de mirar y reorganizarlo todo de nuevo, la estaba agotando. Decidió quitarse la pesada túnica que llevaba puesta dejándola a un lado. Siguió su arduo trabajo hasta que dió con un baúl enorme, se acercó con cuidado a él e inconscientemente le dio unos golpecitos. De repente se oyó un estruendo y el baúl comenzó a moverse, la chica dio un salto y se alejó cuanto pudo del él. Inmediatamente se despertó del pequeño trance en el que estaba y miró la hora...

Maldita sea! No me puedo creer que me haya despistado con algo tan vital como la hora... Está a punto de llegar!

No comprendía como pudo pasársele algo tan significativo como eso, el turno del profesor Moody había terminado un cuarto de hora atrás. Solo era cuestión de minutos que llegara al despacho. Hermione salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, encomendándose a Merlín para que no la pillaran. Dobló la esquina del pasillo y se desapareció de los corredores metiéndose en un pasadizo, segundos más tarde el profesor Moody apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo y fue directo a su despacho.

Estaba cansado, el agotamiento físico y mental estaba superándolo con creces. Entró al despacho y cerró la puerta mediante magia, quería volver a ser él por unos instantes mas que sea. Y ahí empezaba el complejo y doloroso momento de la transformación... Sus rasgos se fueron cambiando poco a poco, hasta que esa cara cortada se convirtió en el bello rostro de alguien mucho más joven. Su expresión lucía cansada, había sido un día agotador. Con paso lento fue a sentarse en el escritorio, y lo vio. Una túnica que no debía estar ahí... La cogió con sumo cuidado, sospechaba quien podía ser el dueño de esa túnica. Es más pondría la mano en el fuego diciendo que pertenecía a cierta chica de inteligencia sin igual, tanto, que ya empezaba a sospechar de él. Esas miradas acusadoras en clase, desafiándolo de algún modo; como si intentara hacerle saber que sabía quien era, o por lo menos que el no era quien debiera ser. Muchas veces la sorprendía mirándolo penetrantemente, al principio pensaba que era la impresión de ver su rostro tan desfigurado. No era la única persona que lo miró así el primer día... Pero el tiempo iba pasando y esa mirada se intensificaba cada vez más. Como si intentara ver debajo de su "disfraz"...

Pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Quiero decir, ella es solo una cría. Debo estarme volviendo loco, ya no se ni quien soy. Empiezo a creer que la poción multijugos tiene efectos secundarios y que no solo adopto la forma física del verdadero Alastor Moody, sino también su locura y su psicótica forma de ser. Alerta Permanente! Como si tuviera otra opción...

Suspiró, mañana seguramente iba a ser otro día agotador. Se dirigió lentamente a sus habitaciones, pensando en cómo podría solucionar la situación con aquella muchacha Gryffindor. Porque estaba seguro de que era ella, y sabía algo. Miró la túnica que aún sostenía en la mano, en fin... Tendré que devolversela de algún modo.

Al otro lado del castillo, una joven Gryffindor entraba a su sala común. Tenía la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, hacía tiempo que no corría de ese modo por el castillo. Afortunadamente los chicos se estaban portando bien y no habían tenido ninguna escapada aún. No al menos este año, lo cual mirándolo, desde otro ángulo, a Hermione le resultaba muy contra producente. A veces intentaba hacerles ver que algo andaba mal con el profesor Moody, a lo que Ron le interrumpía diciéndole que todo era normal, todo estaba normal, en definitiva; que ella estaba extrañamente obsesionada viendo enemigos donde no los había... "Un poco como Ojoloco Moody, te estas volviendo casi tan paranoica como él" Las burlas de Ron se estaban volviendo cada vez más constantes, por eso Hermione decidió dejar el tema y actuar por su cuenta. Ya le darían la razón...


End file.
